


Meeting baby Wheeler

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: The Tales of Grandpa Hop [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Future mileven, Grandpa Hopper, Tumblr Prompt, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Mileven presenting their daughter to grandpa Hopper - Tumblr prompt





	Meeting baby Wheeler

**Author's Note:**

> I looooove Grandpa Hopper, the idea is the best so I love getting prompts about him

**1995**

 

Hopper gently cradled the small bundle of blankets, supporting the head ever so lightly. He felt the lump in his throat as he gently rocked her. 

 

It had been a few days ago he got a slightly (very) panicked call from Mike that he and El were about to go to the hospital. 

He wanted to go visit, but he just couldn't get away from the station at that time. But El and Mike were at home again now, and he was desperate to see his granddaughter.

 

She was so small, he almost forgot how small they were at a few days old. Even though her features were still pretty generic - babies looked too similar at that age - Hopper could already start to see a resemblance to her parents. Her head was covered in thin wisps of black hair, but her eyes were El's.

 

He saw how El was leaning against Mike, his mind flashing back to when they were just 13 and the desperation they needed to see each other. Somehow he'd always known there was no way he could keep them apart. 

 

“I didn't think I'd ever…” Hopper looked up, his throat was tight. 

 

“Not since Sarah…” Hopper blinked back tears and looked back down at the small baby. He never thought he'd ever have a daughter again, never thought he'd ever be a grandpa or get to hold his grandchild. But he is. “Thank you.” He whispered.

 

He gently passed the baby back to El, but Mike held his arms out. He couldn't get enough of his daughter and was determined to be the dad his never was. He couldn't get over how much she looked like El already, but it was his hair. He loved everything about her, already suggesting a second one, but they'd agreed not for a few years.

 

El gently placed the baby in his arms and he bent down to kiss her small, wrinkly forehead, still fast asleep.

 

“I shouldn't have let him see Lion King.” El said, still looking over at Mike, “he keeps raising her in the air and it gives me a heart attack every time.”

 

“I'm being careful.” Mike said defensively, looking up from the baby. “And I don't doubt you're already using your powers to keep her floating whenever I carry her. Like right now.”

 

“You don't think I trust you?”

 

“Oh I know you trust me.” He smiled, “Just not with this.”

 

She laughed, and Hopper joined in, watching his son-in-law still tightly cradling the baby. 

 

“Have you told your friends yet?” 

 

El nodded, “Mike called them. We're having a party next week.”

 

“I still can't believe she's really here.” He whispered.

 

“Neither can we.” El smiled, looking up at Mike again.

 

How long Hopper stayed, he couldn't remember, but he made a vow then and there that he was going to spoil her rotten.

He knew she'd be the safest baby in the world, so many friends and family protecting her from anything that may come.


End file.
